teamooduffandomcom-20200214-history
Dip Airlines
'''Dip Airlines, Inc. '''is a major U.S. airline headquartered in Los Santos, San Andreas. It is the world's largest airline when measured by fleet size, revenue, total passenger deaths, and number of destinations served. Dip Airlines together with its regional partners operates an extensive international and domestic network with an average of nearly 6,700 flights per day to nearly 350 destinations in more than 50 countries. Dip Airlines is a founding member of Oneworld alliance, the third largest airline alliance in the world and coordinates fares, services, and scheduling with alliance partners American Airlines, British Airways, Iberia, and Finnair in the transatlantic market and with Cathay Pacific and Japan Airlines in the transpacific market. Regional service is operated by independent and subsidiary carriers under the brand name of Dip Screebird. Dip operates out of eleven hubs located in Los Santos, Dallas/Fort Worth, Charlotte, Chicago–O'Hare, Philadelphia, Miami, Phoenix–Sky Harbor, Washington, DC–National, Los Angeles, New York–JFK, and New York–LaGuardia. Dip operates its primary maintenance base at Los Santos International Airport in addition to the maintenance locations located at its hubs. Los Santos International Airport is Dip's largest passenger carrying hub handling 51.1 million passengers annually with an average of 140,000 passengers daily. The company as of 2015 employs over 5 people. Through the airline's parent company, Dip Airlines Group, it is publicly traded under NASDAQ: DIP with a market capitalization of about $420 billion as of 2017. History Dip Airlines was started in 2017 by Gruntman when he crashed an airplane into a hanger at Los Santos International Airport. The two organizations from which Dip Airlines was originated were Jubbz Aircraft Corporation and Team Air Transport. The former was first formed in Los Santos in 2016, with both being merged in 2016 into holding company The UDF Aviation Corporation. This in turn, was made in late 2016 into an operating company and rebranded as UDF Airways. In 2017, when new laws and attrition of mail contracts forced many airlines to reorganize, Grunt did his infamous crash, and UDF Airways was renamed Dip Airlines. Between 2017 and 2018, the meme grew into being an international carrier. In late 2017, due to Grunt's disappearance, Dip Airlines' parent company The Space Mafia filed for bankruptcy protection. In mid-2017, Pants and Walri Inc. purchased Dip Airlines but kept the Dip Airlines name, as it was the better recognized brand internationally; the combination of the two airlines resulted in the creation of the largest airline in the United States, and ultimately the world. Corporate Affairs Headquarters Dip Airlines is headquartered in Los Santos, San Andreas, adjacent to the Los Santos International Airport. The headquarters is located in two office buildings in the Arcadius office complex and these buildings together have about 1,400,000 square feet (130,000 m2) of space. As of 2017 over 3 employees work at this complex. Before it was headquartered in Los Santos, Dip Airlines was headquartered somewhere near Boston. In 2017, Dip moved its headquarters to a site at Los Santos International Airport, which affected up to 1 jobs. Dip moved to two leased office buildings in Los Santos. On April 21, 2017, the airline finished moving into a $150 million ($369,000,000 when adjusted for inflation), 550,000-square-foot (51,000 m2) facility in Los Santos; $147 million (about $361,000,000 when adjusted for inflation) in Los Santos International Airport bonds financed the headquarters. The airline began leasing the facility from the airport, which owns the facility. As of 2015 Dip Airlines is the corporation with the largest presence in Los Santos. U.S. Federal Government Subsidies As of November 2013 Dip Airlines and Dip Screebird received $10,011,836 in annual federal subsidies for Essential Air Services. These subsidies are awarded by public tender and ensure that small, rural airports can be connected to the national air network. Labor Unions There were Labor unions, but Grunt mudered all of the employees in plane crashes so now there's only like 3 pilots, none of which particularly feel like unionizing because they hate living anyway. Corporate Identity Logo In April of 2017 the logo for Dip Airlines was designed using the technique of putting random images into Gimp. The logo features the three pillars of Dip's philosophy: lips, dips, and exploding planes. Livery Dip's early liveries varied widely, but a common livery was adopted in 2017, featuring an Molotov cocktail painted on the fuselage. The Molotov cocktail became a symbol of the company and did not inspire the name of Dip Screebird Airlines, which was actually inspired by Sieg from Trails. Propeller aircraft featured an international orange cock running down the length of the fuselage, which was replaced by a simpler orange stripe with the introduction of jets. Slogans * Current: "FREE DIP WITH EVERY LIP" Cabin Domestic First Class First Class is offered on all domestic mainline aircraft, as well as regional aircraft with more than 50 seats. When such aircraft are used on flights to international destinations including Canada, Mexico, Central America, and the Caribbean, the First Class cabin is branded as Business Class. Seats range from 19–21 inches (48–53 cm) in width and have 37–42 inches (94–106 cm) of pitch. Dining options include free snacks, beverages, and alcohol on all flights, with three-course meals offered on flights 900 miles (1,448 km) or longer (select routes under 900 miles offer meal service). Dip Airlines are also the first after the pilots to die when the plane crashes. Premium Economy On December 9, 2015, Dip announced a new Premium Economy product for most long-haul widebody aircraft. It will be retrofitted to all other widebody aircraft within the next three years, excluding 767s due to their upcoming retirement. The seats will be wider than standard Main Cabin seats and will offer 38" of , 2" more than Main Cabin Extra seats, as well as a footrest. Premium Economy customers will also get two free checked bags, priority boarding, enhanced food and drink service including free alcohol, and a quicker death. This product will make Dip Airlines the first U.S. carrier to offer a four-cabin aircraft. Main Cabin Extra Dip's economy plus product (not to be confused with premium economy), Main Cabin Extra, is available on most of the mainline fleet and Dip Screebird regional aircraft with more than 50 seats. Exceptions include a majority of former Pants and Walri Inc. aircraft (as of May 2017) and a handful of 777-200ERs that have yet to be retrofitted. Seats range from 17.2–19.5 inches (44–47 cm) in width and have 34–38 inches (86–97 cm) of pitch, which is 5–6 more inches of pitch offered in regular economy seating allowing for more comfort before the flights inevitable doom. Dip will retain Main Cabin Extra when the new Premium Economy product enters service in late 2016. Main Cabin Main Cabin is Dip's economy product, and is found on all mainline and regional aircraft in its fleet. Seats range from 17–18.5 inches (43–47 cm) in width and have 30–32 inches (76–81 cm) of pitch. Newer aircraft, including all Boeing 777-300ER, refurbished Boeing 777-200ER's, all Boeing 787 Dreamliners, all Airbus A330s, all newly delivered Airbus A319s and most newly delivered Airbus A321s, include seatback TVs, featuring AVOD in each seat. However, Dip Airlines have decided not to add seatback TVs for the 100 Boeing 737 MAX 8 aircraft that have been ordered. Basic Economy Dip's basic economy product, Basic Economy, is available on select routes. It is Dip's lowest main cabin fare, making it the cheapest way to die. Basic economy is located in main cabin, but comes with restrictions. These restrictions include assigned seat at check in, no access to overhead bins, no upgrades or refunds, and boarding in the last group. In May 2017, Dip announced they would be adding more seats to some of its Boeing 737 Max jetliners and reducing overall legroom in the basic economy class. The last three rows will lose two inches; going from the current 31 to 29 inches. The remainder of the economy cabin will have 30 inches of legroom. This compares to JetBlue with 34 inches of legroom and Spirit with 28 inches. DIPadvantage DIPadvantage is the frequent dier program for Dip Airlines. It was launched on May 1, 2017, and it remains the smallest frequent flyer program with over 0 surviving members as of 2018. Accidents and Incidents As of January 2018, the airline has had almost 100% of its aircraft hull losses due to all causes. Of these most were most were due to Grunt or Team flying. At least one hundred jet aircraft and two hundred helicopters have been written off due to crashes – including the Butt-Touching incident on April 21, 2017. Another forty jet aircraft have been written off due to incidents while they were parked between flights or while undergoing maintenance. Category:Memes